blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
DM's Notes
General Game Spires Shadow and Library: Very dangerous RoK. Rituals: Journey wi dead king, Current Events fill-in, ritual in tomb, dress up, pick an item and take it with. Crrnt: Find me information about the ancient kings Ragvalia was abducted by Mother Eliza on all hallows. After much investigation, they come across the fiend Izmallo Azgori and his friend Karaena Yomentyrn. Kara, a seer, notices that a not-ghost girl is present and "Trying to tell him something". Izzy freaks out when its described (connection to Escape from Lingerpall) and runs with kara. After some searching, they find him and bring him to Dalimond for questioning. Notes on interview: - he mentioned eliza and his abduction - ghostgirl (AM) mentioned, but leaves - Kara finds him (AM's help?) and answers questions: is very vague because of her sight - mentioned location... what will happen to kids? Ruitan Dagul journeys through the rugged tundra from Brightpeak and encounters a ice elemental that takes one of her guard's life. Lord Ferrumsere's son Vancar wants to become a soldier like his mother by taking a lot of the combat training classes in the manor. Uli is taking the disappearance of Ragvalia surprisingly well, albeit questionably. Paika, the cook, is undoubtedly going through a hard time that Renavis tries to bring her out of, but no such luck. The Captain continues finds the ice palace and ends up fighting a horde consisting of imps, ghosts, skeleton warriors, and the ice elemental they encountered last time until some high-class Aegis lady escorts them inside to be taken care of. She may very well be insane and be planning to kill them all. Village of BrightPeak is a human village on part of a continent separated by a strait. Icy mt range, known for good winter crops and game meat.It has a portal and gnomes making it. Mostly human, half-giant, gnomes, and dwarves. Produced decent scholars, but mostly a mining town. Renavis finds a small passage involving defeating dragons and a king being given an outfit and being buried in a tomb. There are ten items for the outfit. Three locations: north of Dralk and the oceans north of it Tazoon plain, and Dalimond forest.Vancar, Renavis's son, buys supplies and a cat so he could rescue his sister and mother from necromancers. Renavis then tries to get contacts for finding the Raiment of Kings. Ruitan Dagul is imprisoned in Nyxis's estate, but manages to bust down the door of her cell. She is later met with 6 skeleton warriors and her now-undead ranger. One of her men, Vakrol, also manages to get out of his cell, but soon meets his end by the very last skeleton wielding a wicked green power... Renavis's expedition to find the Rainment of Kings has begun. He has several people helping him, including a duskblade, a wizard, and a ranger. The group follows a little girl to exactly what they're looking for. They send scouts, but they've gone missing. He pushes on with the duskblade and the wizard, and they are met with a low, deep growl... Vancar, the oldest child, is about to go out and find his mother and missing sister. But just as he was about to head out the door, Mother Eliza appears and brings back Ragvalia. There was a tearful reunion. The cook prepares a feast, and Jundmar, the butler, is shaken up about a note. Vancar takes the note, and it turns out that Mother Eliza is staying nearby the estate for a few days. What might happen after this sudden return is anyone's guess. Renavis Milane Hallan: mentor/Teacher Mhr Aban: Friend Children (illegitimate, all half siblings, all officially recognized by him) name?: 1st Son (), son of the Chief of Security for Rene Name?: 2nd Daughter (), Daughter of the cook name?: 3rd Daughter (), Niece of the butler Likes cats, ladies, helping the poor hates Amphibians and reptiles SQUISHY NPCs Crown Prince Hawthorn Rugalas Mhr Aban Milane Hallan Vancar: 1st Son (), son of the Guard Captain for Rene Ragvalia: 1st Daughter (), Daughter of the cook Uli: 2nd Daughter (), Niece of the butler Ruitan Dagul: Guard Captain for Renavis's house Paika Olpha: Cook Jundmar Lagos: Butler Eliza Mitchkopf: ???